The Story about Mary
by CarsonJasam
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Mary, that lives i Salem. This is the first fiction I ever wrote. I know that everyone likes different things, so just say what you think
1. Story from the beggining

**The Story From the beginning**  
**(Things that I don't mention still happens, like Belle is out of town for a while)**  
2003  
Mary felt lost and hated herself and looked for help at the hospital in Salem. She looked for help in Evans. Mary knocked at Dr. Evans office.  
- "Come in." She said.  
- "Hi!" My name is Mary Craig." Mary said.  
- "Hello Mary. I'm Marlena Evans Black." She said.  
-"Sit down so we can talk." Mary sat down on a chair.  
-"What's bothering you?" Marlena asked.  
- "I feel like I don't belong her, I don't have any friends in my class and I fell so alone. And I'm adopted. I don't even know who my biological parents are. But I am hanging out with Abby Deveraux sometimes she is a nice person." They talked a couple of minutes then someone knocked on the door. And only a few seconds later the door opened and a man came in.  
- "Oh. I'm so sorry Doc. I didn't know you had patience." He said.  
- "its okay." She said.  
-"I can wait outside." He said and left the room.  
-"That was my husband, John." She said. "So were where we? You a friend to Abby you said? She is a nice girl."  
-"So you know her?"  
-"Yes. She is the daughter to a friend of mine." Marlena said. They were done after five minutes. And Mary left the room. When she came out from the office John stood there and waited.  
-"Goodbye." He said  
-"Goodbye." By then they didn't knew that they were going to became very close in the future, like father and daughter.

After a few months Mary felt better. She had been to Marlena a couple of times. She sat in her room. When her dad came in.  
-"Hello, sweetheart, can I talk to you for a moment?" He said  
-"Of course." Mary answered. "What is it?"  
-"I think I know who we adopted you from."  
-"You do?! Who is it? Can I meet them? Are they my parents?"  
-I don't know any details, and I'm going to let you meet them when I find them, but I am very close."  
-"Thank you. Thank you so much! I love you"  
-"I love you to" He said and left the room.

Mary almost immediately became friend to Belle Black and Mimi Lockhart, even if they were a couple of years older, and she also became friend to Shawn-D Brady, Cassie and Rex Dimera. And Mary found out that nobody liked the Dimera family and that Marlena Evans Black and Tony Dimera were Rex and Cassies parents. And that nobody liked The Dimera family scared Mary a couple of weeks later.

Mary was in her room and read about the Salem Killer. She read that a fourth victim had died. Now it was Caroline Brady who'd had died. The second victim was Abby's dad Jack, and Mary remembered that Abby was devastated after his death and Mary tried to support her so much that she could. But it wasn't easy. Then her dad came into the room.  
-"I've found your biological family." He said.  
-"Oh my god!" Mary said and hugged her dad. "Is it true, you're not kidding?"  
-"It's true." He said and laughed. "Do you want to meet him?"  
-"Him?"  
-"Yes, him. I could only find one of your family, and it isn't your dad."  
- Oh…..okay, I will meet him. Where is he living?"  
-"Here in Salem."  
-"Cool…." Mary said.


	2. Who are the parents?

**Who are the parents?**

Mary and her dad went of to a big Mansion in Salem. When Mary came into the big mansion a man came in, and Mary knew immediately who it was.  
-"Oh my god." Was the only thing she could say.  
-"Hello! Very nice to meet you." He said  
-"I wait outside." Her dad said. The other man looked at Mary and was supposed to say something but Mary interrupted him:  
-"Don't say anything, I know that you lying!"  
-"What are you talking about, I have ever meet you."  
-"You Tony Dimera, I have heard so much about the Dimera family, and nothing is good. And by the way I want proof that I am a Dimera because I don't believe you. I want you to send the result to me. Understand?"  
-"Of course my dear. I need your blood."  
"Okay" After a couple of minutes Mary was going home with her dad.  
"So… was he okay?" he asked. Mary looked at her dad and decided to lie.  
"Yes, he was okay."  
"Good." But her dad knew that she knew who that family was and that she didn't like it. He hated that he had lied to her all the time, all those years she had lived with him and his wife.

Mary sat in her room and thought. What is she's going to do if Abby and the others finds out, they going to hate her if she is a Dimera. They are going to think she's just playing and going to betray them. But she wasn't she really wanted to be friends with them. It had gone a month maybe two or three sense she found out who her family was and she hadn't got any proof and she didn't thought she was going to get some either because Tony was dead, killed by the tiger at the circus and Mary couldn't believe that Marlena killed all those victims. Shawn had left town because Belle was lying about he mum's alibi, so his great grandmother was killed by Marlena. And Philip Karakas has become very close to Belle, I believe that he's in love with her, but he don't admit it.

Mary left her room.  
-"I'm going out for a while." She said.  
-"Where are you going?" Asked her mum.  
"To Belle, I think she needs a friend now."  
"Okay. Don't come home to late."  
"Don't worry." And Mary left the house. When Mary came to Belle's apartment. Philip came out.  
"Hi." He said.  
"Hi, what's going on? Where are you going?"  
"I'm coming back soon. Can you look after Belle when I'm gone?"  
"Of course."  
"And Mary… Don't let her turned on TV or radio."  
"Okay…. Why not?"  
"I don't know. John said that."  
"Have some thing happened, with Marlena?"  
"I don't know, but I'm telling you when I find out."  
"Okay." And Mary knocked on Belle's door.  
"Come in." She said.  
"Belle Black, do you just let people in, without looking who it is?"  
"Oh…sorry. I forgot."  
"It's okay. How are you doing?"  
"Pretty okay…."  
"Really?" Mary said and looked at Belle.  
"No, actually it isn't so good, but it's better. Do you want to look at TV?"  
"No… We can do something else. Listen to music?"  
"Yeah…I have some CD:s upstairs, can you get them?"  
"Yes." When Mary went upstairs, Belle went to the computer. She sow her mom on the prisoner roof and she got shot. And when she died. Belle screamed and at the same moment Philip came in, and Mary run down stairs.  
"What happened?" Mary asked. But they didn't had to say anything because Mary sow on the computer what had happened.  
"I'm sorry Belle." Mary said. Philip looked at Mary and said in a silent voice:  
"I told you that she couldn't turn the TV on. And with that I meant the computer as well."  
"I know, but I went upstairs and I couldn't have known that she was going to start the computer." Mary whispered back. Belle was crying and then the phone rang and Philip answered. He talked for a while and then he came to Mary and Belle and said:  
"Belle, it's your dad do you want to talk to him?"  
"Yeah…" She answered.  
"What are we going to do?" Mary asked.  
"I don't know. We have to support Belle as much as we can."  
"How much are you going to support her?" Mary asked.  
"As much as I can." He answered.  
"Please Philip I know that you are in love with her and now when Shawn is out of town you can take a chance on her."  
"You don't know anything, you're 15."  
"I know a lot, and byr the way I'm 16."  
"I want take a chance on Belle until she is ready."  
"Does that mean that you love her?"  
"I…." But just then Belle came back.  
"I want to got to my dad. He's at the church." Belle said.  
"Are you sure?" Philip asked.  
"Yes, can you drive me there?"  
"Of course." He said.  
"I will go home." Said Mary. "I'm so sorry Belle." She said and hugged her. "I see you, goodbye"  
"Godbye." Said Philip and Belle.

Mary came home 15 minutes later.  
"Honey, it's a letter to you in your room." Her mum said when she came home.  
"Okay." Mary answered.  
"Dinners ready about ten minutes."  
"Oaky." Mary said and went upstairs. When she came into her room the letter was on her bed. Mary took it and read it. It stood:

Dear Mary  
I'm so sory you had to wait so long to get  
the answered, but after Anthony's death I  
haven't got time. But her is the answeres,  
you are a Dimera, you are Stefano Dimera's  
daughter. If you don't believe me you can  
take bloodtest your self I can give you  
Stefanos blood. And her are the proof:

Mary looked at the letter and the bloodresult. It was true. Her real name was Mary Dimera.


	3. Blackmail number one

**Blackmail number one**

It had gone a couple of weeks maybe a month or two since she got the result, that she was a Dimera and she hadn't told anyone about that. Mary was on her way to Kate Roberts because Belle wanted to know if she had got any news about her dad, John Black. John and Bo had left Salem a couple of days ago, they were looking after Hope Brady that were supposed dead and they were also looking after Hope's cousin Jennifer Deveraux, that also were "dead". And Mary hoped that there wasn't any bad news about John, because Mary didn't thought that Belle could take it. And it was almost Halloween. And she had also got letters from someone that wanted her to be a part of the Dimera family, but Mary refused. She had one letter in her purse.

Mary knocked on Kate's hotel room. And she opened.  
"Oh…Hello, Mary. What brings you here?" She said and looked a little disappointment, like she was expecting someone else.  
"Hi! Do you wait for someone?"  
"No… So…come in. What brings you here?" Kate said.  
"I was wondering if you got any news about John?"  
"No, the last time I heard, Tek said that John and Bo's plane crashed."  
"They crashed? Oh my god… that wasn't any god news. But there isn't any proof that they're dead, right?"  
"No. Um…are you done?"  
"Uh…yes. I will go." Mary said. And just when she was going the door opened.  
"Sami will be destroyed and she will never know that it was we." **Eugenia said.** And when she sow Mary she stooped and said:  
"Oh….. I didn't know you had visitors." She said. There was a silent for a couple of seconds.  
"What the hell are you doing to Sami?" Mary asked. Even if Sami was a little difficult sometimes Mary had found a friend in her. "I can't believe that you are doing this to her!? Lucas and Sami love each other and you can't do anything about it Kate."  
"We will see about that." Kate said.  
"No, we won't!" Mary said. "I am going to tell Lucas and Sami what you are doing, and they will properly never speak to you again." Kate looked a little terrified.  
"No, you can't tell them." Kate said.  
"I can and I will." Mary said. When Mary took up her cell phone from the purse, the letter fell down to the floor.  
"I can pick it up." Kate said.  
"No...." Mary said but it was too late. It was the letter she had got from "The Dimeras" and on the letter it stood: Mary Dimera.  
"Oh my god." Kate said. "I think that we found our self a problem."  
"It's not what you think." Mary said  
"It's not. So I'm just imagining this letter?" Mary didn't answer. "I believe that the others will be thrilled when they are going to find out. Maybe I'm just going to call…"  
"No!" Mary said. "Okay, you will get what you want."  
"And what do I want?" Kate asked.  
"I am not going to tell Sami and Lucas what you are doing if you're not going to tell Belle and the others that… about that letter."  
"That you are a Dimera?" Kate said.  
"Yes." Mary said.  
"Well, I don't know maybe I should just tell them.."  
"Kate!" Eugenia said.  
"No, please I promise you that I won't tell anyone, if you're not telling anyone." Mary said.  
"Okay, we have a deal." Kate said. And Mary left the room.¨  
"That was close." Eugenia said.  
"Yes, almost to close."  
"What are we going to do if she's telling someone?"  
"She won't tell anyone. Believe me, being a Dimera is nothing someone wish. If she tell's someone what we are doing she is going to lose even more than we."

Mary knew that she couldn't tell anyone what Kate and Eugenia was doing, she would lose everything and she couldn't risk that. It was almost Halloween and Mary was going to Sami. She knocked on her door. Sami opened.  
"Oh…Hi, Mary!" She said.  
"Hi! Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"Good." Mary said.  
"Oh…come in."  
"Thank you." Mary came into Sami's apartment. "So what's going on with you?"  
"Nothing." Sami said quickly. Mary looked at Sami, like she knew she was lying. Sami felt a weird friendship to Mary and thought that she was going to tell the truth, for a change.  
"Okay nothing is good." Sami said.  
"Nothing?"  
"Okay, some of it is good. Like I'm going to marry Lucas, but I can't decide or I can decide, but I can't take my mind of Brandon."  
"Brandon? The guy you were telling me about for a while ago?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you still have feelings for Brandon?"  
"No! I love Lucas, but I can't stop thinking about him. Do you understand?"  
"I think so." Mary answered.  
"You know what I'm going to do?"  
"Uh…No. What?"  
"I'm going to burn up all the stuff I've got from Brandon."  
"Okay, if that help so…" And Sami took the stuff and burned it in the fireplace and they looked at the fire. And then someone knocked on Sami's door and she opened, and then she fainted.  
"Sami!" Mary said, but then she sow Kate taking of a mask, that properly where a mask of Brandon.  
"You're so mean." Mary said. Kate didn't say anything. And then they heard a voice.  
"Sami!" Lucas said. "What happened?" He asked his mum and Mary. But then Sami waked up and at the same moment Mary's phone rang.  
"I'm coming back, in one minute." She said. "Hello?" Mary said.  
"Hello, sweetheart, it is your mum, dinners ready."  
"Okay, I'm coming soon. Bye." Mary went back to Sami's apartment.  
"What happened, Mary?" Lucas asked.  
"Kate wore a mask of Brandon!" She wanted to say but she didn't. Instead she said:  
"Sami opened the door and Kate stood there and she fainted."  
"Look, everything is fine. I didn't do anything." Kate said. Mary hated to lie, but she had no choice.  
"I have to go." Mary said. And left. She hated that she was letting herself be blackmailed by Kate Roberts.


	4. Blackmail number two

**Blackmail number two**

It had happened very much this couple of weeks. Shawn had come back and are engage to Jan Spears, which Mary couldn't understand why. The people that were killed by Marlena had came back, not everyone, but some of them. Marlena, Roman, Cassie, Jack and two more hadn't made it, they died when they escaped some island that looked exactly like Salem, weird, ha? And it was Tony Dimera that was behind it all, Tony didn't make it either, and Mary was happy about that. John was paralyzed in his leg and was in so much pain, Mary felt sorry for him. Belle and Philip were going to get married. And Mary had notice that it was something that wasn't right with Mimi, it was like she had a secret or something and Mimi did everything in her power to get Shawn and Belle back together, but it didn't work out so well. She even took Belle, Philip, Rex and Shawn to Jan's house and claimed that she had something in a room, but she didn't say what because we wouldn't believe her. But when they come into Jan's house there were nothing there. But Mary decided that she was going to go to Mimi and ask her what was going on.

Mimi was in her apartment when the phone rang. She answered:  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Mimi, is Mary."  
"Hi, Mary, what's going on?!"  
"I was just wondering if we could meet?"  
"I'm going to help Belle, be prepared to the wedding, Philip and Belle are going to get married tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" Mary asked. "Why so soon?"  
"Because Philip going to get out in "war"."  
"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, do you have time later today?  
"Yeah, we can meet at my apartment, 8.00 am?"  
"Yes, that will be alright." She said and hangs up the phone.  
Mary knocked at Mimi's apartment 8, 00 pm, but nobody opened. But Mary heard voices that argue from the apartment, she wasn't surprised that it was Mimi and Jan that argue.  
"Well, I can talk to Mimi tomorrow." Mary thought. And she was just leaving when she heard Jan say:  
"Well, if you don't stop trying to get Shawn and Belle back together, I am going to tell Rex your secret!"  
"You dare. If you do that, I'm going to tell Belle, Shawn and Philip that you kept Shawn with you all summer in a cage!" Mimi screamed back.  
"What?" Mary was thinking.  
"You dare."Jan said  
"Yes, I dare." Mimi said. "I will go and do it right now."  
"Well, if you do that, I'm going to tell Rex about the abortion." Jan said and smiled.  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone!"  
"Good, because I didn't wont to hurt your feelings, meems. I don't won't that your boyfriend should see you for the bitch you really are, oh I forgot, I think I want see that." Jan said and left the apartment. When Jan came out from the apartment, Mary hide behind the door and waited until she had closed the door.  
"Jan Spears!" Mary said.  
"What do you want?" Jan asked.  
"There are a lot of things I want, but first I want you to leave Mimi alone and admit to Belle, Shawn, Rex and Philip that you hold Shawn in a cage the whole summer." Jan looked at Mary a little horrified.  
"What are you imagine yourself? Stop try…"  
"Skip it Jan, I heard you and Mimi."  
"And you heard, what?! That she did an abortion?"  
"Yes that, and one more thing…."  
"What?" Jan asked  
"That you hold Shawn in a cage all summer to keep him away from Belle." Mary said and smiled. Jan looked terrified.  
"You can't believe that, you know how Mimi talks. She just talks and talks and don't know what she's saying." Mary looked sanctimonious.  
"Do you believe a word you are saying? I heard you Jan, the game is over." Just then Mary's phone rang, and she answered.  
"Mary Dimera?" A voice said.  
"How the hell did you get my phone number?!" Mary said.  
"Have you considered becoming a Dimera member?"  
"I've told you many times that I won't, come over to that side!" Jan listen very interesting to the conversation.  
When Mary looked away Jan took Mary's purse that was on the floor. She picked it up and looked inside. She sows a letter and picked it up and starts to read it. Just then Mary was done talking on the phone and turned around and sow Jan read a letter, and realized it was her letter.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Mary asked Jan and took the letter from her. But it was too late. Jan had reed the letter and she had a smile on her face.  
"Oh…look…Mimi is not the only one that has secrets." She said, and looked very happy. "Now, you're going to do exactly as I'm saying. I have proof, you don't have any proof, so I think that you going to lose even more than me, if this is coming out. So you are not going to tell anyone what you heard and you are not going to try to get Shawn and Belle back together, because if you do, I'm going to tell anyone that you're a Dimera." Jan said and smiled. "Goodbye." Jan said and walked away.  
_"Damn it." _Mary was thinking. _"Why can't I have my things at home and not in my purse, it was enough to have Kate Roberts blackmailing me, and now it's Jan also. I hate this city, maybe I should just move away!? No… people would be suspicious." _Mary walked away to her home.


	5. The Wedding

**The Wedding**  
Mary waked up early next morning. She took a sandwich and wrote a note to her parents and then she left, with her dress she had bought for a while ago. She went away to the church. She had to walk because she didn't have a driving license. It was a pretty long way to the church. When Mary was there she met up with Mimi and Belle.  
"Hi." Mary said.  
"Hi." They said back.  
"Where were you yesterday?" Mimi asked. "I thought that we were going too met."  
"Yes, I'm so sorry about that, a thing came in the way."  
"It's okay." She said.  
"So, Belle is you ready, for your big day?" Mary asked.  
"Yes." She said. But she didn't look so sure.  
"I'm just going to get dressed, I see you later." Mary said.  
"Okay." Mimi answered. And Mary went to get dressed.

Mary was at the church and was waiting that the wedding was going to start. Mary hadn't been in there so much, just two or three times. Mary sat down next to Hope Brady.  
"So…Shawn is not coming, is he?" Mary asked her.  
"No…" She said. "I think that's for the best."  
"Yeah, I think so to. Both Mimi and I have talked to Belle, but… it seems like she wants to marry Philip."  
"Well, I wonder if that's what she's really wants…?"  
"Yeah, I wonder that to." Mary said and looked at the other way. Hope looked at Mary and knew that there were something with her, she didn't knew what, but there were something. Hope knew that there were more to know about her and the big question is what?

A few hours later, Mary was at the hospital, because that Shawn had come to the wedding, he had drove his motorcycle through the glass window at the church. Mary couldn't understand why. He could have killed Belle and Philip and the others at the wedding. Mary and Belle stood outside Belle's room, they hoped she was okay.  
"What if she's not going to survive?" Mimi asked.  
"Don't even think that." Mary said. "She will survive."  
"Yes, she will." John said, he had just arrived with Kate by his side. Mary had nothing against John, actually she liked him, but Kate, Mary thought she was selfish and she didn't like how she treat Sami. Mary knew that Kate would do something to Sami, but the question was what she was going to do to her, how were Kate going to stop Sami and Lucas wedding?


	6. Betrayed

**Betrayed**

Mary went home from the hospital. Belle was going to be okay. Mary didn't know how Shawn could do something like that, but she knew that Jan had something to do with it. Maybe she should say something…but then she could lose everything. Mimi can't tell anyone either, because then she will lose Rex, and Mary can't tell Mimi that she knows, because then she have to explain everything and she can't do that. _"This is a mess." _Mary was thinking. She had other thing to think about to. Last night she had found out something, something big about her mother.

Last Night:  
Mary and her mother were dishing, when her mother started to get a little pale and dizzy.  
"Are you okay?" Mary had asked her.  
"I'm fine, honey. I just need to sit down for a while. Can you get me some water?" Mary gave her some water, and was thinking about what could be wrong with her, she had been pale later. Then she understood.  
"Mom, are you pregnant?"  
"Yes, I am. I was going to tell you. But I was waiting for the right moment."  
"I'm so happy for you. I can't believe that I'm going to get a little brother or sister."

Mary was happy for her parents, she didn't thought they could get any children, that's why they had adopted her. Mary opened the door and walked in to meet her dad. He looked really angry when he asked:  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Mary was shocked, she had never seen him so angry before. "Answer me!" He said.  
"Something happened at the wedding so I had to stay a little longer."  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing you have to know." Mary said.  
"what?! Don't use that tone to me, young lady!"  
"What have I done?" Mary asked.  
"What, what… What you have done?! I'm going to tell you what you've done…"  
"Please do that." Mary said. Just when her father opened his mouth to say something, her mother said:  
"Honey, please stop. We can tell her calmly."  
"Go into the kitchen." Her father said. Mary went into the kitchen.  
"Okay, there is no easy way to say this, but…" Her mother started.  
"We don't want you to be with those so called friends of yours." Her father said.  
"What?" Mary asked.  
"We want you to start working for someone." Her father said.  
"You want me to start working?"  
"No or yes I mean. We already have a work for you, even if you 18."  
"Okay…what have you found?"  
"We want you to work for the same person we are working for in our spare time."  
"You have more than one job?"  
"Yes, in a way." Her mother said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I will be honest to you." Her father said. "I know who you biological family is, we are working for the Dimeras." Mary was shocked, she couldn't believe it.  
"You…you working for the Dimeras? The ones who…"  
"Are not wanted I Salem… yes." Her father said. "And they are your biological family. We've known it for some time, but we wanted you to get old enough before we told you."  
"You can get help from us, what you're going to do, and everything is going to be okay." Her mother said.  
"I'm sure you will pretend to be friends to the Brady's and everybody you are friends with now." Her father said. "And…"  
"No…" Mary said.  
"What?" Both her parents said with one mouth.  
"No, I'm not going to be working for the Dimeras."  
"What did you say?!" Her father asked.  
"I'm not going to be working with you for the Dimeras! You can't make me!"  
"No, I can't…. I want you out!"Her father shouts. "I want you out from this house! We have let you living here for 13 years, but still you can't do this little thing fro us!"  
"Little thing, little thing?! You are asking me to work for a criminal who hates my friends!"  
"They are not your friends, they don't like you, no one does!" Her father shouted. Mary was hurt, she couldn't believe this was happening. Mary went upstairs to pack her bag. After 15 minutes, she went downstairs, and her parents were still there.  
"Get out!" Her father said. Mary walked out, with tears in her eyes


End file.
